1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for clamping a support or reinforcement material to a working material. The clamping apparatus employs first and second clamping jaws which grasp a working material. The first clamping jaw includes means for substantially reducing surface discontinuities on a support or reinforcement material while enhancing friction between the discontinuity reducing means and the support reinforcement material.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various clamping devices currently exist. These clamping devices use clamping jaws with pivotable members that include serrated or rough engagement surfaces. For example, bone clamp and plate holding systems by LINK(trademark) provide first and second curved and rigid serrated clamping jaws where the first curved serrated clamping jaw is pivotable relative to the second stationary curved serrated clamping jaw. When the first curved pivotable serrated clamping jaw is used to hold a support material such as a bone plate on top of a working material such as bone, the first serrated and curved clamping jaw tends to create surface discontinuities such as scratches on the support material (bone plate) which in turn causes stress risers or stress concentrations in the support material in regions in the vicinity of the scratches. The stress risers or stress concentrations in the support material (bone plate), particularly within an environment such as inside living tissue, can lead to failure of the plate and inadequate support of the working material (minimizing further fracture of a bone structure).
Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a method and apparatus for clamping which substantially reduces surface discontinuities on a support material while enhancing friction between the clamping device and the support material.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for clamping which substantially reduces surface discontinuities on a support material while enhancing friction between the clamping apparatus and the support material. The clamping apparatus further includes mechanisms that facilitate cleaning and sterilization of the clamp.
It is a further object of the present invention to hold a support or reinforcement material in a predetermined position while maintaining adequate support for a working material to substantially prevent further fracturing that may be present in the working material.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and clamping apparatus where the clamping device can engage apertures of a support or reinforcement material and prevent slipping and movement of the support or reinforcement material while substantially reducing the size of fractures present in a working material.
Another object of the present invention is to substantially reduce the formation of scratches or other surface discontinuities which in turn create stress concentrations or stress risers in the vicinity of the scratches in the support material which can lead to failure of the support material.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a method and mechanism for substantially reducing surface discontinuities on the support material while enhancing friction between the discontinuity reducing mechanism and the support material.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for substantially reducing surface discontinuities on a support material while enhancing friction between the discontinuity reducing mechanism and the support material and where the discontinuity reducing mechanism includes at least one of a substantially planar and a predetermined shaped surface which matches the shape of a support or reinforcement material.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for substantially reducing surface discontinuities on the support material while enhancing friction between the discontinuity reducing mechanism and the support material in addition to aligning an aperture forming mechanism with an aperture in the first clamping jaw, an aperture in the mechanism for substantially reducing surface discontinuities, and an aperture in a support or reinforcement material.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for clamping where the clamping apparatus can be locked into a position where a support or reinforcement material is held adjacent to a working material.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for clamping which guides the movement of an aperture forming mechanism through a support or reinforcement material in addition to a working material and through apertures in first and second clamping jaws of the clamping apparatus.
A further object of the present invention is to provide first and second handles of a clamping apparatus which move in a smooth motion relative to each other while carrying the sheer load from a force generated from a support or reinforcement material held adjacent to a working material.
These and other objects of the present invention are fulfilled by providing a method of clamping comprising the steps of providing a clamping device with a first clamping jaw and a second clamping jaw; attaching a traction material to the first clamping jaw; grasping a first side of the working material with the second clamping jaw; pressing a support material against a second side of the working material using the traction material, the traction material substantially reducing formation of surface discontinuities on the support material while enhancing friction between the traction material and the support material; and aligning an aperture in the first clamping jaw with an aperture in the traction material.
In addition, these and other objects of the present invention are also accomplished by providing a clamping apparatus for stabilizing a support material comprising a first clamping jaw having a first aperture; a second clamping jaw; means for providing the first clamping jaw relative to the second clamping jaw; means for substantially reducing surface discontinuities on the support material while enhancing friction between the discontinuity reducing means and the support material, the discontinuity reducing means including a second aperture; and means for attaching the discontinuity reducing means to the first clamping jaw, the first aperture being substantially aligned with the second aperture.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.